


Levi Doesn't Play Fair

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bottom Levi, Eren tops, Levi Bottoms, M/M, OW, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Eren, Wow I can't write, a little fluff, anal penetration, i'm sorry in advance, there's so much sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, Levi’s lover for the past 5 years, has learned many things about Levi.</p><p>Eren could probably come up with a thousand things he knows about Levi, but the one he's currently being painfully reminded of is that</p><p>Levi doesn't play fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fic that's being posted on here which is kind of cool..
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it??
> 
> The first chapter is just a teaser for the second which will be coming out either later today, tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, so don't worry! You won't have to wait too long. 
> 
> \- Swiminonroll

Eren, Levi’s lover for the past 5 years, has learned many things about Levi.

One. Levi is extremely ticklish. Even though he hides every giggle with a grimace and every laugh with an insult, he is extremely ticklish. But Eren has also learned to never ever tickle him. He has a small bruise on his stomach to remind him of that fact. (Levi may be small, but his punches hurt like all hell!)

Two. Levi has OCD during every second of the day except… well except when they have sex. When Eren and Levi are in bed, nothing matters except what they are doing with each other, to each other, and for each other. 

Three. Levi is a sucker for neck kisses. And when Eren finds his sweet spot.. Let's just say they get busy. 

Eren could probably come up with a thousand things he knows about Levi, but the one he's currently being painfully reminded of is that

Levi doesn't play fair.


	2. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren woke up late that morning. He tugged on a pair of pants and a t-shirt that smelled clean (enough), making his way to the kitchen. He grabbed an apple off the counter, about to take a bite when he looked up and saw his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the (short) second chapter.
> 
> One thing you should know about me is that my chapters are short as all hell.
> 
> Whoops..?
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy?
> 
> \- Swiminonroll

Eren woke up late that morning. He tugged on a pair of pants and a t-shirt that smelled clean (enough), making his way to the kitchen. He grabbed an apple off the counter, about to take a bite when he looked up and saw his boyfriend. 

Levi was wearing nothing but an apron and tight, small shorts, as well as a victorious smirk when Eren dropped the apple in surprise. He swayed his hips to the side as he rested his forearms on the counter, back arched in a way Eren deemed absolutely sinful. 

“Morning sleepyhead~” Levi said, no  _ purred _ , leaning up as if to kiss Eren from across the counter but stopping short, breath ghosting on the corner of Eren’s mouth. 

Eren gulped audibly. 

“U-Um good morning.” Eren said quietly, moving to close the gap between their lips. Before he could, Levi moved back to a standing position, looking down at Eren’s now obvious problem downstairs. 

“Aw, he's saying good morning too. How cute.” Levi teased, gesturing to the bulge in Eren’s pants. “Oh, and your fly’s down by the way. What do you want to eat?”

Eren sputtered, quickly zipped himself up, and muttered a quiet “cereal.” Before sitting down on the barstool at the counter. 

“Maybe ‘he’ wouldn't be saying good morning if you put some damn clothes on..” Eren said grumpily, trying to get rid of his hard on by pressing down on it. He winced, but eventually it died down. 

Levi placed a bowl of Cpn’ Crunch on the counter in front of Eren and gave a slight pout. “But it's summer and it's hot in here…” 

“But what you're wearing isn't fair!”

“What do you mean?”

“I  _ mean _ you're wearing that to escape the heat, but it's causing heat in my pants!!” Eren cried indignantly. The smirk on Levi’s face grew. 

“Then maybe you shouldn't have worked late last night. I could've taken care of that…  _ unbearable heat _ ..” He said seductively, kissing Eren lightly on the cheek before sauntering off to their bedroom.

Eren’s small boyfriend announced that he was off to take a shower, shutting the door behind him. 

_ Don't lock it, please,  _ **_please_ ** _ don't lock it… _ Eren prayed silently, lighting up when he didn't hear the doorknob click locked. 

If Levi could play dirty, then so could he.


End file.
